


Head and Heart Marathon

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Pointdexters [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, The Pointdexters. EllickFriendsChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ziva, heads home and Ellie needs some advice.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Pointdexters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Head and Heart Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> This falls between the Gala and the BBQ.

Marathon of Head and Heart

Ellie Bishop watched as Ziva headed toward the elevator, and suddenly the bullpen felt stifling. Ellie glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost 8pm at night. Ellie jogged up the stairs to the offices, which lined an orange hallway. It reminded her of the office buildings for the professors at college. She went past three closed doors and then saw one where the light shined through. She knocked gently.

The person whose office responded with a disgruntled “come in?” 

Ellie pushed the door open and slipped inside. 

Inside was many filing cabinets filled with incident reports from every single agent who work at NCIS. But there was also a comfy chair opposite a desk that housed an old computer purring behind this computer sat Dave Pointdexter. A broad-shouldered man who handled all the incident reports. Dave Pointdexter seemed like a hard man, a stern man; however, Ellie had learned that he was actually a wonderfully kind man in the last few months. He and his Husband, Jay, volunteered at the homeless shelter once a week. 

Jay and Dave had also taken Ellie under their wing when they found out the young agent was lonely. 

“Hi, Ellie?” Dave looked up from his report he was working on. 

“Hi, Dave” Ellie sank into the chair and leaned her head back. 

“What’s wrong?” Dave looked at his young friend. 

“I’m in love with Agent Torres!” Ellie said almost so quietly that Dave almost didn’t hear her.

“What’s wrong with that?” Dave asked with a laugh.

“Everything. 1 we are teammates. 2. Gibbs is my boss. 3. Gibbs has these rules. Rule 12 never date a co-worker. 4 I promised myself I would never get married again. 5. Look what happened to Tony and Ziva.” Ellie ranted.

Dave took off his computer glasses. And stared at the blonde. 

“Ellie, did I ever tell you about my first marriage?” Dave started quietly. “I was married to Wendy, a beautiful woman. I was an alcoholic and struggling with who I was. I hadn’t come out yet. I ruined that relationship. I’ve apologized and moved on. But I never thought I would marry again. Then I came out and met Jay. It was like lightning struck. He was gravity, and I was pulled in. My head screamed at my heart that I was stupid, and I would hurt him like I hurt Wendy. Until one day, Jay just asked me and said even though I didn’t trust myself, he trusted me and would be patient for me.”

Ellie, in a desperate plea, “So what if I can’t take that risk? Nick never comes around. What if my heart and head argue. What if we crash and burn?”

Dave smiled compassionately and reached over to squeeze her hand “Well right now you are unhappy, the only way to go is up. I have to go. Jay’s parents are coming for dinner.” 

Ellie sighed and brokenly smiled “ Tell Jay, I plan to come by on Saturday to drop off some muffins.” 

“Mmm Ellie’s muffins.” Dave packed up his stuff and walked her down to the bullpen.

Ellie walked left Dave at the elevator and headed over to her desk. Gibbs, McGee and the office was dark. Nick was at his desk. 

“Hey, you’re still here?” Nick asked as he packed up his bag. 

“Yeah, I needed a minute. Ziva coming back was a whirlwind. Do you think it’s worth it?” Ellie asked quietly, trying not to show her discovery of love in her eyes.

“Of course, it is. Everything that matters is worth it.” Nick said and allowed her to enter the elevator first. 

As they headed down the elevator, the air had shifted between them. Nick avoided her eyes and Ellie fought to keep the blush from her cheeks. Her heart told her to take a leap, but her head wasn’t ready yet. Ellie just took solace in being in Nick’s presence and his dark inky eyes. 

Ellie knew she would take the leap, but she was exhausted and wanted to shut out the world right now. Her inner voice said it wouldn’t be nice to have someone in the morning next to her. However, Ellie knew she needed to be alone. She had routine after a hard case. E needed to call her mother. Shellie needed her hot tea, and drown out the sorrows with an old movie. Tonight she needed to collect herself for the marathon ahead—the marathon of making Nick Torres fall in love with her.


End file.
